The present invention relates to replaceable machine parts that are exposed to high wear and repeated shock loading such as adapters used on excavating machines, and more particularly, to a removable adapter assembly system and method.
Digging and leveling apparatus such as drag lines, back hoes, front-end loaders and the like often use replaceable adapter assemblies which are mounted on a tooth horn to provide sacrificial parts that are exposed to the repeated shock loading and high wear occasioned by digging operations. In such systems, adapter assemblies may include a wedge-shaped adapter which mounts directly on the tooth horn of a bucket, shovel or alternative digging or scraping mechanism of the equipment. The wedge-shaped adapter is frontally seated on and coupled with the tooth horn and may be configured to receive a tooth assembly.
The present invention includes a removable adapter assembly having a retractable insert that substantially eliminates or reduces disadvantages or problems associated with previously developed removable component methods and systems. In particular, the present invention provides a system and method for coupling an adapter assembly with a tooth horn in a simplified manner, using hand tools.
In accordance with a particular embodiment, a removable adapter assembly includes a tapered body portion having a first end configured to receive a tooth horn, and a second end configured to receive a removable tooth. The tapered body portion includes first and second sides, which partially define a recess adjacent the first end. First and second interior surfaces of the first and second sides, respectively, include first and second gripping surfaces, respectively. The first and second gripping surfaces are configured to cooperate with a retractable insert that is coupled with the tooth horn. The tapered body is coupled with the tooth horn when the retractable insert is in a first extended position, and the tapered body may be removed from the tooth horn when the insert is in a second, retracted position.
In accordance with another embodiment, the gripping surfaces comprise first and second pluralities of gripping teeth, respectively. The first and second pluralities of gripping teeth are configured to cooperate with associated third and fourth pluralities of gripping teeth, which extend from opposing first and second ends of the insert, respectively, to secure the tapered body to the tooth horn when the insert is in the first position.
In accordance with yet another embodiment, the insert comprises a biasing element disposed between first and second portions of the elongate body. The first and second portions of the insert include the third and fourth pluralities of gripping teeth, respectively. The biasing element is operable to maintain the first and second portions in respective outwardly extended positions when the insert is in the first position.
In accordance with still another embodiment, the first and second sides include first and second removable racks, respectively. The first and second racks are at least partially recessed relative to the first and second interior surfaces, respectively. The first and second racks also include the first and second gripping teeth, respectively.
Technical advantages of particular embodiments of the present invention include a system and method for securely coupling an adapter assembly with a tooth horn, using a retractable insert assembly. The insert assembly is easily manipulated between a first extended position, and a second retracted position. Accordingly, an operator may install, remove, and/or replace the adapter assembly in the field, using hand tools.
Another technical advantage of particular embodiments of the present invention includes a system and method for coupling a removable adapter assembly with a tooth horn, where an extended use, wear and tear on the adapter assembly strengthens the coupling with the tooth horn. The configuration of tapered cooperating gripping surfaces of the insert assembly and the adapter allow the strength of the coupling to be increased, or at least maintained during use.
Other technical advantages will be readily apparent to one skilled in the art from the following figures, descriptions and claims. Moreover, while specific advantages have been enumerated above, various embodiments may include all, some or none of the enumerated advantages.